Loving Being Pregnant
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Tonks does love being pregnant... Written for the May Event: "Go Pick Flowers" on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry forum...
A/N: This story will be a oneshot/drabble and it's for the May Event: "Go Pick Flowers" on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry! This story is AU as in Harry killed Voldemort at the Ministry and Sirius is alive!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

Word Count: 835 Words

 _Phalenopsis Orchid_ \- believed to bring fertility and beauty. Write about a pregnant woman.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nymphadora Tonks sat a table in the Leaky Cauldron as she waited on two witches that she became really close to while the war was going on. As she sat there waiting she could not help, but think of things that had happened since the whole Department of Mysteries and Ministry Of Magic debacle. She had never once thought about being a mother. How could she when the love of her life was a werewolf? However once she learned that she was pregnant she felt complete. Not only was she married to the man she loved with her whole heart, but she was now expecting his baby. She could not help but feel relieved that Harry had finished off Voldemort, aka Tom Marvolo Riddle, for good at the Ministry of Magic after he had thought he lost his Godfather, who was her cousin, Sirius Black in the Department of Mysteries.

She knew that since Harry and Sirius had both taken up the mantles of Lord Potter and Lord Black that sweeping changes were being made throughout their world and for that she could not be any happier. It was no longer against the law for werewolves to work, get married, or have children. She was just glad that those laws had been abolished since she was now four months pregnant. Both her and Remus were ecstatic that they would be having a son or daughter in about five months. She chuckled lowly when she thought about how at first Remus had freaked about because he was worried about passing his furry little problem onto any child that they had, but those fears were settled after talking to several other people. Her and Remus had found out that while any child they have may like their meat a little rare they would not change into a werewolf on a full moon.

She smiled at Luna and Hermione as they sat down at the table she was seated at. She could not help but smirk as both girls ignored the looks being sent their way from several boys and men. "I see that you still have boys and men alike still staring at you two when you walk into a place. It is good to see you both."

Luna chuckled lightly. "You are glowing, Tonks. It seems that being pregnant sits well with you. Am I to take it from what you are wearing that we need to go shopping for some maternity clothes for you to wear?"

Tonks sighed as she nodded. "That we do, Luna, that we do. I am not ashamed of being pregnant with Remus' baby and I want to show that in what I wear. Does that make sense?"

Hermione squeezed one of Tonks' hands with her own even as he gave the older woman a reassuring smile. "It makes perfect sense, Tonks. You have no reason to be ashamed of having Remus' baby at all. Remus may be a werewolf one night a month, but not only is he one of the kindest and bravest men I know, but he holds an Order of Merlin, First Class. So, why would you not want the world to know that you are carrying his son or daughter? Besides, maybe everyone knowing that you are carrying his baby will get the dumbass witches to back off and finally realize that he is off the market and will never be on the market again."

Tonks threw back her head and laughed. She couldn't help it because everything that Hermione had just said to her is what she herself had thought at one point or another. "You know Hermione, I love the fact that you have a way with words. Let's eat before we go shopping. Who knew that being pregnant would make a woman eat like a horse sometimes?"

Hermione and Luna both laughed at that, but it was Luna who drawled "Well, you are eating for two, Tonks. So how is the little one behaving today? And how do you feel?"

Tonks could not help but grin. "I feel wonderful about being pregnant. I still can't believe that Remus and I made this little one, but I love the fact that I am the one nuturing him or her until he or she is ready to be born. The little one has been kicking off and on today, but I love every single kick that I feel. The other thing is I tend to be even clumsier than I normally am currently, though."

Hermione smirked. "That would be because with you being pregnant you are a little off center, Tonks. As you get further along hopefully that will ease up some, but for some reason I don't see that happening. You truly do make being pregnant look lovely on a person, Tonks."

Tonks blushed slightly even as she smiled. She could not keep a smile off her face for longer than a minute if that at a time. She really did love being pregnant.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* I did enjoy writing this one... Hope you all enjoyed reading it! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
